1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and games and more particularly to practice devices with indicators responsive to the club swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has known many devices for aiding a golf player improve the player's putting ability. Most of the prior art devices were directed to means for aiming the putter face relative to the golf hole. Some in the prior art have used mirrors to align the putter face to be normal to a line extending between the ball and the golf hole. Others in the prior art have used simple wire sights to accomplish this same end. Others in the prior art have incorporated members extending from a golf club shaft for positioning the face of the club relative to the target and for positioning the player's body relative to the golf club. These devices did not aid the player in improving the player's golfing stroke or swing but merely aided the player aim the golf club. If the golf stroke or swing of the player was defective then the player would still miss the target although the club was initially correctly aligned. Some in the prior art have used a system having a mirror secured to the putter to reflect light at a screen having a chart. A camera photographed the movement of the light beam across the screen for analyzing the golf stroke. This invention was not readily usable and was expensive due to the cost of the photographic film required for the camera.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a golf device for putting a ball toward a target having an alignment member for aligning the putter face to be normal to a line extending between the ball and the target.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putting device for putting a ball toward a target including means for indicating the alignment of the putter face relative to a line extending between the ball and the target during substantially all of the putting stroke.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf device for putting a ball toward a target including a reflector element and an aiming mark established to be superimposed over the reflection of the target in the reflector element to enable the putter face to be aligned normal to a line extending between the ball and the target.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putting device for putting a ball toward a target having a three point alignment system including (1) the golf ball centered on the club face, (2) an alignment member superimposed on the center of the golf ball, and (3) the alignment member superimposed on the center of the target in the reflection of a reflector element.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putting device for putting a ball toward a target which is readily adaptable to existing golf putter clubs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putting device for putting a ball toward a target which enables one to self teach a preferred putting stroke.